gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Serio
Persona (Persona ペルソナ?) was known as Rei Serio (Serio Rei 芹尾零?) when he was a child. Persona is a mysterious teacher who wears a mask at all times. He is the moderator of the Dangerous Ability Class. He was voiced by Miki Shinichiro. Appearance Persona is very pale with spiky black hair and cold eyes. He wears a white masqurade-like mask and rings on every one of fingers and an earring which acts as Alice controlling devices His earring turned out to be broken by Mikan in the Hana Hime arc. It was fixed then broken again after his fight with Nobara. He wears alot of black, which applies to his clothes, nailpolish, high heeled shoes, and lipstick. Without his alice restraints, Persona appears to be rotted. And that appears to be the reason why he was called or known to be a monster. Personality Persona is consumed by hatred and distrust. Persona as a child was rather innocent and was scared of himself. That was until he was corrupted and manipulated by the ESP. He treats anyone with distain and believes that if one has a Dangerous Alice they should accept it, like he has. Persona also holds gulit for accidentely killing Yuki, which is a touchy subject that will easily get him angered. Persona has only careness for the shy Nobara who she keeps him sane. He became hurt by her betrayel when she chose to help Mikan Sakura. Background Persona was abandoned by his parents, because of his alice. He was then taken into the academy and locked in the same room Aoi was in. Persona was known as a 'monster' and would grab at passerby's through what is thought to be a ventilation hole or small window connecting his prison to the outside world, inflicting them with his alice. A victim who survived was Subaru Imai, because of his healing alice. Only one person visited him and that would be Izumi Yukihira, Mikan's father, because Persona's alice could easily be negated by the nullication alice he had. Persona used the name "Rei Serio" then, the one given to him by Yukihira. One day, Yuki introduced him to Yuka, who put Yuki's nullification alice stone in him after learning about his past. This causes some of the marks on his body to fade, making him and Yuki both happy being a step further in their goal to have him out of the prison. However, the ESP (elementary school principal) releases Persona (Rei) from his prison and tells him that his alice is great and gives him the idea that Yuki is his enemy after twisting facts and changing right and wrong. When Yuki comes to take Rei away, back to his cell. He felt that Rei wasn't ready yet for the outside world. Rei tells him that he does not want to go back and uses his alice on Yuki. Yuki is unable to counter it, due to its immense power with Rei's feelings of betrayal in proportion to its intensity, and starts to get the effects of Rei's alice. This scares Rei and Yuki dies from the powers of Rei's alice. Rei regretted it immensely, even crying in shock and disbelief that he had killed Yuki. After a while, during Yuka's escapade, he is seen to be treated harshly by the elementary school principal who had, based on what he said, been locking him in another room. Persona, in the end, suffered a maligned treatment as a 'monster', even though he hadn't intentionally caused harm to others. He and Luna then visits the ESP in the hospital and like Luna chooses to stay by the his side. Where else could he have gone? Persona would later meet a young Nobara who he told that she wouldn't touch him or she will become like him. Nobara ingnores his warning and touches his hand and exclaims, "It's Warm". In the past she also gave him flowers and with the help of her alice the flowers didn't die when Persona touched them.Nobara shen aw him shed a tear when the flower did not die. Story He is first shown looking for Natsume who is hiding from him. He is called The Mask by middle school students bullying Mikan and they call for him to punish Natsume, but it is unsuccessful. Persona next appearance is him being the substitute teacher for Makihara under the ESP's orders, named Serio. When Natsume confronts him, seeing through his disguise, he comments on how he was amazed that Natsume sat quietly during a test, even though their it would do nothing, since Natsume has no home to go to. Persona explains that he was ordered to see the little kitten(Mikan)who changed Natsume's eyes. Natsume aks why they made her his partner and he responds that this wasn't planned to happen, while rotting a flower. Later in of the chapters of the manga, Mikan became one of his victims with the use of his alice Mikan had a serious illness from the day that Persona used his alice on her. Later on, it was revealed that Hotaru's older brother; Subaru Imai had also been a victim and is the only one to have survived Persona's alice. Therefore, the school administration appoints him to cure Mikan's illness. It is also revealed that Persona gave Aoi, Natsume's younger sister, a strange stone which can make an Alice go berserk. Because of the stone, Aoi's Alice went wild and burned the whole town. After Aoi lost her memories, Persona told her that he would be her older brother. When Mikan is in the hospital, Sakurano, noticed something in Mikan's hand. It was a strange black colored stone. Slowly, all of a sudden Mikan's wounds started to have disappeared and the color of the stone also changed. Sakurano believes that it is actually Persona's alice. Mikan had another ability to draw out Persona's Alice and turn it into a stone. It seems that his real name is Rei Serio as revealed by Narumi-sensei. He knows Mikan's father, and he might have been the one who gave him his first Alice controlling device (The earrings that Mikan destroyed). He is a very sad and lonely person, and he is very fond of Nobara Ibaragi who refers to her as "his doll". He is angered when Nobara refuses to trap Mikan with her alice and throws his mask at her, hurt that he treated Nobara special than other dangerous ability students, and yet he betrayed him. Persona has decided to capture Nobara and give her a life she will regret. He, Rui and Yakumo are easlily able to find Nobara when she freezes the pursers. He comments on how strong Nobara alice is, since she shouldn't be able to use her alice so strongly if she isn't hynotized. As Nobara tells Persona to stop letting people out, because he is afraid to be hurt, Persona sees this as pity and is angered. After Nobara frezzes both Rui and Yakumo she and Persona fight one on one where she tells him she will be last person he uses his alice on. As Nobara contiunes to talk, Persona becomes further irritated and can't take any longer when she speaks about Izumi Yukihira. This reminder of this painful memory has him use his Mark of Death Alice on her, but supraisly Nobara grabs on to his hand and says, "It Warm", like she did when they ment. Confused, Persona has a mental breakdown, that causes him to also be affected by his own alice and collapse. Nobara then holds him and announces to everyone that she will protect Persona from the ESP. Alice Persona has the mark of death alice that has him leave marks on anyone who touches him. These marks will get worse if the person keeps touching Persona or if the marks continue to spread and worsen as time passes. Only four known people has survived his alice. The first one is Subaru who healed, because of his heal alice. Next is Mikan who healed when she used her stealing alice to steal Persona's alice in her body. Third is Narumi who got healed when Mikan used her alice to steal away the alice in Narumi's body. Last is Nobara but how she survived is still not clear. It is revealed later that he killed Yuki with his alice accidentally. Persona wears alice protectors in the form of rings on each fingers and wears a white masquerade like mask to restrain his alice. Persona also had a earring that kept his alice from making his body look rotted, but was destroyed by Mikan in the Hana Hime Den Arc. If he doesn't protect himself, he could be effected by his own alice.Yuka inserted a Nullification Alice which was Izumi's and it mad him look less like the rumored monster from the basement. Notes and Trivia *Persona has so far been spotted without his mask a total of six times. First is when Natsume saw him (although he had sunglasses on) in Central Town in chapter 46. When he disguised himself as a substitute teacher named Serio in one of Natsume's exams. When Mikan knocked off Persona's mask while trying to stop him from hurting Natsume in the Hana Hime Den Arc. When Persona was sent to investigate Mikan's accident in the Sport's Festival and willingly took off his mask in chapter 86. The last time is in chapter 97 when he threw his mask at Nobara angrily when she helped Natsume and Mikan escape.Persona also takes off his mask in chapter 129,asking Nobara why is she using her alice on people. *His name Persona means a character a actor takes on. The meaning of Persona can also mean Mask. Which possibly refers to the mask Persona is commonly seen in. *Persona's alice stone color is black. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Mark of Death Alice Category:Teacher Category:Gakuen Alice Staff